FSC 41
(Rest of the world) |debut=none |return=none |withdraw=none |pre= FSC #40 |nex= FSC #42 }} The Host City Maribor is the second-largest city in Slovenia with about 95,500 inhabitants. It is also the largest city of the traditional region of Lower Styria and the seat of the City Municipality of Maribor. The main park of the city is Maribor City Park, with the City Aquarium and Terrarium, and a wide promenade leading to the Three Ponds (Trije ribniki), containing over 100 local and foreign species of deciduous and coniferous trees. The city hosts the University of Maribor, established in 1975, and many other schools. Every June, the two-week Lent Festival (named after the waterfront district called Lent) is held, with hundreds of musical, theatrical and other events. Every year the festival attracts theatre, opera, ballet performers, classical, modern, and jazz musicians and dancers from all over the world, and of course many visitors. There is also mime, magic shows are being held and acrobats perform during the festival. Maribor is known for wine and culinary specialities of international and Slovene cuisine (mushroom soup with buckwheat mush, tripe, sour soup, sausages with Sauerkraut, cheese dumplings, apple strudel, special cheese cake called gibanica). There are also many popular restaurants with Serbian cuisine. The Vinag Wine Cellar (Vinagova vinska klet), with the area of 20.000 m2 (215.28 sq ft) and the length of 2 km (1 mi), keeps 5,5 millions litres of wine. The house of the oldest grapevine in the world (Hiša stare trte) at Lent grows the world's oldest grapevine, which was in 2004 recorded in Guinness World Records. The grapevine of Žametovka is about 440 years old. The Venue Ljudski vrt stadium is an association football stadium located on the left bank of the river Drava, with a seating capacity of 12,994. It was originally opened in 1952 and renovated in 2008. The stadium is the home ground of football club NK Maribor and is also sometimes used for the national team. Slovenia was a host country of the UEFA European Under-17 Football Championship in 2012, with Ljudski vrt being one of the four venues to host matches. The Hosts Peter Poles (born February 6, 1978 in Slovenj Gradec) is a Slovenian television personality, responsible for presenting the Slovenian televote results in various editions of Eurovision Song Contest. Poles first filled this role in 2003, returning in 2004, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009 and 2017. In 2010, 2011, 2013, 2014 and 2015 he was one of two hosts in Slovenian version of show Got talent (Slovenija ima Talent / Slovenia's got talent) the show was broadcast by Slovenian commercial television channel POP TV. In 2015 he got his own TV show similar to once popular German Rudi Carrel Show - Dan najlepših sanj (The day of most beautiful dreams). Jana Morelj, born 18 February 1983, is a Slovenian TV and radio host. She became known as a co-host on the morning programme on Radio 1, together with Denis Avdić. She is also a weather presenter on commercial television channel Pop-TV. The Show The Results The Winner Ilse Delange - Hurricane: